HF 029
7:03:35 PM Josh: Alright, let me do the recap, sans music cause Roll20 is an asshole. 7:04:22 PM Josh: Throughout this long, LONG day, you guys have run several errands, including the feeding of the young black dragon you found in the Undercity. 7:04:48 PM Josh: While down there, you also met with Eva, leader of the Vistani women who live there, where she gave each of you a black object. 7:05:28 PM Josh: When arriving home, you learned that Max, the child you semi-adopted had wandered into the Shadowfell, realm of Death. 7:06:01 PM Josh: Using each of the items you gained, you made your way to Death's Castle and returned her heart to her. 7:06:32 PM Josh: With her newfound emotions, she realized she could not forced Max to become her protege and released him back to you. 7:06:38 PM Quill: (An event that I am sure will have absolutely no reprecussions.)) 7:07:29 PM Josh: There was a feast, healing, talk about one of Death's previous lovers, Charon isn't dead and you returned home to what you thought was safe, but only then learned Max fled to the basement from two of Lysaga's vampire minions. 7:07:49 PM Josh: And here you see the two vampires have caught you in the basement and released a green gas. 7:08:13 PM Josh: Which brings me to my first point of the night. Can everyone see and is happy with where they are on the map? 7:08:23 PM Quill: (Yep, I opened the door.) 7:08:28 PM Josh: Quill and Hank, you guys already said you were at the stairs, so that cannot be changed. 7:08:30 PM Josh: Yeah. 7:08:38 PM Quill: (Always blame the clouds of poison gas on the vampires.) 7:09:19 PM Josh: If roll20 is being problematic for anyone I have Creed and Rune back with Max by the portal and Anna halfway to the stairs. 7:09:39 PM Nilani: works for me 7:10:21 PM Josh: ...Creed? You here? 7:10:58 PM Rune: ((It's fine?)) 7:11:20 PM Josh: Ok. 7:11:42 PM Josh: In that case, first I need Quill, Hank and Anna to make a CON saving throw. 7:12:18 PM Caleb: (( 8 )) 7:12:25 PM Quill: ((14)) 7:13:07 PM Nilani: checking if I'm immune or somesuch. 7:13:17 PM Josh: I did. Don't worry. 7:15:01 PM Josh: Ok. So, Hank, Quill and Anna you are met with a face full of green cloud as all of you hear cackling laughter coming from the top of the stairs. The cloud doesn't quite reach you, Rune, and begins to dissipate as it hits you. Quill and Hank have coughing fits for a bit. Anna seems unaffected. Eventually, the cloud breaks, and the two vampires look at you, their laughter turning to worry. 7:15:12 PM Josh: None of you take damage or feel any different. 7:15:34 PM Rune: That wasn't very nice. 7:15:37 PM Josh: Vampire 1: "...I don't suppose you feel like keeling over and dying right now, do you?" 7:15:49 PM Nilani: Not particularly, no. 7:16:11 PM Quill: Quill would like to eldritch blast the vampire in front of me, indignantly. 7:16:33 PM Josh: Ok. They turn to run, Quill you get your blast as a reaction. And then, we roll initiative. 7:17:22 PM Josh: Ok. That is 6 points of force damage. 7:17:36 PM Quill: ((Oh, can I get both blasts off?)) 7:17:46 PM Quill: ((I get two.)) 7:17:55 PM Josh: Oh...is it one action to use two? 7:18:15 PM Quill: ((Yeah, at fifth level, you get 2 blasts as one action.)) 7:18:22 PM Nilani: neat 7:18:24 PM Josh: Then, yes, yes you do. 7:18:54 PM Quill: Quill blasts both of them, one with each hand. He seems miffed. 7:19:36 PM Josh: Ok. Now we roll initiative. 7:21:27 PM Josh: ...I think we do not have Creed. 7:21:48 PM Josh: Which is weird cause he's logged into roll20. 7:22:02 PM Josh: I will say she's following behind and will add her when she gets here. 7:22:07 PM Josh: Assuming she does. 7:22:33 PM Josh: Ok. Quill, I am counting that attack as a reaction, so the two vampires are going to run away. 7:22:59 PM Josh: Actually...no...nevermind. 7:23:17 PM Josh: First, they will each swing at you and run away, so you can get an attack on one of them as a reaction. 7:24:03 PM Quill: ((Oh, attack of opporunity? That's a melee swing, right? I'm not gonna and save my reaction in case I need something else.)) 7:24:18 PM Josh: ((Yes, it would be)) 7:24:20 PM Josh: The first attack is a 23. The second is a 9. 7:24:26 PM Josh: I assume a hit and a miss. 7:24:31 PM Quill: ((Yep.)) 7:24:53 PM Josh: And that is 8 points of damage. 7:25:08 PM Quill: ((Ow. Okay.)) 7:25:25 PM Josh: Do you want that to be the guy you swing at? 7:25:42 PM Quill: ((I'm saving my reaction, so no AoO from me.)) 7:25:54 PM Josh: Oh, ok. Then they run out of the room. 7:26:18 PM Josh: Quill and Hank are next up, so I assume you follow. 7:26:33 PM Quill: Quill does. 7:26:41 PM Caleb: Caleb does 7:27:48 PM Josh: Ok, Quill you can get within melee range of one if you wish. Hank, you would need to Dash to do so. 7:28:00 PM Josh: Do you wanna get that close Quill? 7:28:26 PM Quill: Quill will stop once he's out of the basement, leaving room for others to come out, but he's going to attack at range. 7:29:10 PM Josh: Ok. Do so. 7:29:43 PM Quill: Quill Hexes the one that hit me. 7:29:56 PM Quill: Quill does that a bonus action, then Eldritch blasts him. 7:30:01 PM Caleb: (( Hank will dash then to get close to them I asume that is my action then? )) 7:30:14 PM Josh: ((It would be, but it is not your turn yet. 7:30:23 PM Caleb: This message has been removed. 7:30:27 PM Josh: ((I was just moving you to make the map transition easier)) 7:30:40 PM Josh: Ok, Quill eldritch blast 7:30:51 PM Caleb: This message has been removed. 7:31:15 PM Quill: ((Both blasts at the one guy that hit me.)) 7:31:16 PM Josh: ...why did you roll that three times? 7:31:29 PM Quill: ((Accident.)) 7:31:38 PM Josh: ((Ok, I will take the top two then. 7:31:39 PM Quill: ((First two are the ones that matter.)) 7:31:54 PM Quill: ((Hits?)) 7:32:02 PM Josh: Both hit that guy. He is not looking like he's having a good time. 7:32:15 PM Josh: Ok, now it is Hank's turn. 7:32:26 PM Quill: ((Another 9 on top it for Hex.)) 7:32:44 PM Josh: Ok, he is hurt, bad. 7:32:51 PM Josh: Hank, you wanna dash between them? 7:33:12 PM Caleb: (( yes )) 7:33:36 PM Josh: Ok, one sec, I need to move. 7:34:42 PM Josh: Ok, do you have a bonus action you wanna use? 7:35:10 PM Caleb: no 7:35:22 PM Josh: Ok. Then we go back to the basement. 7:35:45 PM Josh: Anna, Rune, should I assume you both Dash to catch up? 7:36:40 PM Nilani: the door can fit a bear, I will turn into one beforehand, on account of increased speed and mauling potential. 7:36:54 PM Josh: ...is that a bonus action? 7:36:59 PM Nilani: yep 7:37:02 PM Josh: Ok. 7:37:17 PM Nilani: Druids are great. 7:37:46 PM Rune: Rune will. 7:37:53 PM Josh: I will say Creed is staying downstair to watch for any others. And I will move you two. 7:38:32 PM Josh: Ok, Anna you can get up to that guy with a dash, but that's your turn. 7:39:03 PM Josh: Rune, I'm afraid you can only get to the door, even with a dash. You get a bonus if you want it, though. 7:39:12 PM Nilani: Nilani is the grumpitiest bear. 7:39:26 PM Josh: Like, you're there, you see them, but that's as close as you can get. 7:40:45 PM Josh: ...Rune? Bonus? 7:43:33 PM Josh: ...Ok, I will need to get back to you. 7:44:21 PM Josh: Vampire 2, who is less hurt will just try to run. Hank, you get an AoO if you wish. 7:44:49 PM Caleb: sure 7:44:55 PM Josh: Ok. Roll to attack. 7:45:07 PM Rune: ((Sorry, I keep having this thing where Skype locks up.)) 7:45:36 PM Josh: Ah. You may cast a cantrip if you want. Just super quick. 7:45:50 PM Josh: Hank, mean time, your attack hits. 7:46:03 PM Rune: Rune will try creating a bear roar behind the vampires. Very fierce! Hopes to make them look. 7:46:37 PM Josh: The bear roar actually works. 7:46:40 PM Nilani: dark gods, there's two of them." 7:47:36 PM Josh: Um...so, the guy running believes it...but his response is like, "OH SHIT! ANOTHER BEAR!" And he runs faster at a dash. 7:48:15 PM Josh: And he makes it there. 7:48:27 PM Josh: He did take 8 points of damage from hank, though. 7:48:50 PM Quill: ((The mental image of these vampires coming into the basement, then getting chased out by lasers and bears and paladins is funny.)) 7:49:09 PM Josh: The other guy, who is badly wounded claws at Hank. 7:49:17 PM Josh: Does a 19 hit? 7:50:26 PM Caleb: yes 7:50:36 PM Josh: Ok, then I need you to make an athletics check. 7:51:12 PM Josh: He attempts to grapple you, but you break free. 7:51:27 PM Josh: However, you do take 6 points of damage. 7:51:33 PM Josh: He then tries again. 7:51:44 PM Josh: And hits, make another grapple check. 7:52:15 PM Josh: And you break free again, but take 9 more points of damage. 7:52:19 PM Josh: You are now down 15 total. 7:52:31 PM Josh: And it is Quill's turn. 7:52:42 PM Josh: Actually, no. 7:52:47 PM Josh: He's gonna try to run. 7:52:53 PM Josh: Anna, you get one AoO. 7:53:14 PM Nilani: Nilani attempts to claw the guy. 7:53:39 PM Josh: Ok, roll it. 7:54:11 PM Josh: That misses, unfortunately. 7:54:20 PM Josh: He ducks as you swing and just runs. 7:54:25 PM Josh: Quill. 7:54:44 PM Nilani: Nilani GROOOOARS angrily. 7:54:49 PM Josh: Quill, you will need to move to even see them anymore, 7:54:59 PM Quill: Quill did already. 7:55:05 PM Josh: Yes. 7:55:13 PM Quill: ((More than that?)) 7:55:23 PM Josh: No, you see them. 7:55:36 PM Quill: Quill Blasts the hexed one again. 7:55:56 PM Josh: That misses. 7:56:01 PM Quill: ((That one probably misses. Taking my second blast at him.)) 7:56:06 PM Josh: Ok. 7:56:11 PM Josh: That hits. 7:56:27 PM Quill: ((8 total.)) 7:56:49 PM Josh: You blast into him, hard. A good chunk of his shoulder goes flying. But he's still able to run. 7:57:01 PM Josh: Hank. 7:57:45 PM Caleb: Can I reach the one who is further away? 7:58:03 PM Josh: Only if you dash. 7:58:18 PM Josh: You can attempt a charge, if you'd like. But, without the feat, you are at disadv. 7:58:58 PM Caleb: I will try the charge. 7:59:05 PM Josh: Ok. 7:59:18 PM Josh: Make an attack at disadv. 7:59:32 PM Josh: Unless you want to knock him down, in which case, just roll STR at disadv. 7:59:55 PM Josh: No. 8:00:12 PM Josh: ...make a DEX save, please. 8:00:26 PM Josh: Ok. 8:00:42 PM Josh: You get there and you try and push, but he dodges out of the way. You catch yourself before you fall. 8:00:48 PM Josh: That is you whole turn, though. 8:00:50 PM Josh: Anna. 8:02:03 PM Nilani: Nilani attempts to run up to the one-armed man and pummel him into unconsciousness. 8:02:26 PM Josh: So, non-lethal attacks? 8:02:30 PM Nilani: he's not one-armed yet 8:02:31 PM Josh: Or just kill him? 8:02:36 PM Nilani: yeh. 8:02:40 PM Josh: Ok. 8:02:51 PM Josh: Go for it. 8:03:10 PM Josh: Your claws miss, but your teeth just barely hit. 8:03:46 PM Josh: Roll damage. 8:03:59 PM Nilani: 11 8:04:41 PM Josh: You try and tear his limp arm off with your claw, but he spins out of the way. You take that opportunity, though, to clamp your jaws around his head and with two big yanks...RRRRIIIIIIPPPPPPPP! 8:05:01 PM Josh: His body turns to ash...leaving a nasty sooty taste in your mouth, but such is the price of victory. 8:05:18 PM Nilani: it. I wanted to take him down, not ash him. Excellent description, though. I guess that's my fault for timing my messages weirdly, though. 8:05:32 PM Josh: Rune. How you doing? 8:06:14 PM Rune: Rune is good? 8:06:18 PM Josh: Ah, good. 8:06:24 PM Josh: What do you wanna do? 8:06:44 PM Rune: Rune tries a plink at the other bad guy. 8:06:58 PM Josh: Ok. MM? 8:07:58 PM Josh: ((Sorry Anna, I can retcon that so you bite and slam him into a wall)) 8:08:13 PM Rune: Rune yeah! 8:08:16 PM Nilani: works. Thanks, man. 8:08:17 PM Josh: THUMP! Rune's missile plinks him right in the face. 8:08:35 PM Josh: He take 9 points of damage. 8:08:56 PM Josh: And, on his turn. He will disengage from Hank and run. 8:09:14 PM Josh: So, no AoO Hank. Sorry. 8:09:19 PM Josh: Quill. 8:09:46 PM Quill: Quill moves the Hex over to him, then proceeds to laser him like this is a Daft Punk concert. 8:10:06 PM Josh: Quick question. What's the range on Hex? 8:10:39 PM Quill: ((90 ft.)) 8:10:43 PM Josh: And I am gonna first move you over, so I can logically say you have sight on him. 8:11:05 PM Josh: Ok, you would've needed to move first anyway as he was over a hundred feet from you. 8:11:15 PM Josh: But with the movement first, you can totally do that. 8:11:22 PM Josh: ...unless you wanna move somewhere else instead. 8:11:29 PM Quill: ((nope, that's fine.)) 8:11:42 PM Josh: Ok, roll hex damage. 8:12:06 PM Quill: ((Wow.)) 8:12:24 PM Josh: He's moving fast and is far away, so you only really manage to wing him this time. But it does still do something. 8:12:25 PM Josh: Hank. 8:12:55 PM Caleb: Can I reach him without dash this turn? 8:13:00 PM Josh: Yes. 8:13:17 PM Caleb: Then I will attack 8:13:21 PM Josh: Anyone else playing the Benny Hill theme in their head? 8:13:26 PM Josh: Ok, roll it. 8:13:40 PM Josh: The first misses, but the crit hits. 8:13:54 PM Josh: You leave a very nasty gash across his chest. 8:13:58 PM Nilani: don't see myself on initiative anymore. Also, yep. I'm getting a definite scooby-doo chase vibe. 8:14:16 PM Josh: You're right there, below Hank. 8:14:24 PM Josh: You're the only one with a picture. 8:14:33 PM Josh: ...and it is now your turn. 8:14:45 PM Nilani: be a derp on my end, then 8:14:58 PM Josh: It would take a full dash to get to him. 8:15:12 PM Quill: ((FYI, I don't see Anna in the initiative either.)) 8:15:20 PM Josh: ...I see her. 8:15:25 PM Josh: ...that's weird. 8:16:00 PM Josh: There, I re-added her. 8:16:38 PM Josh: Anyway, what do you wanna do? 8:17:03 PM Nilani: Nilani runs past the drowpire to try and block his way to the door/window that he is most likely running to. She will then GROOOAR menacingly. 8:17:36 PM Josh: Ok, you can get about there. 8:17:40 PM Josh: Rune, your turn. 8:17:59 PM Rune: Rune will run after the drowpire and plink again! 8:18:08 PM Josh: Ok. 8:18:30 PM Josh: ...ok, quick question. Knock him out, or kill him? 8:19:58 PM Josh: ...I think we locked up, again. 8:20:39 PM Quill: ((I vote for killz.)) 8:21:15 PM Josh: ...I'll say he's dead until she says otherwise. 8:21:54 PM Josh: The missile flies out and flies straight through his chest and heart, shooting out a spray of ash before the rest of his body crumbles to dust. 8:22:08 PM Josh: End initiative. 8:22:29 PM Quill: I do not like those guys. 8:22:46 PM Quill: Quill calls out. “Gerald! Torra? Anyone here?” 8:22:52 PM Rune: Rune was going for dead, yes. 8:22:54 PM Rune: Gerald? 8:22:58 PM Nilani: Nilani is a robit again. 8:23:10 PM Josh: As you guys look, you see a kenku thrown to the side. Unconscious, but alive. 8:23:19 PM Josh: Gerald comes out from the kitchen. 8:23:32 PM Nilani: Nilani goes over to heal the Kenku. 8:23:37 PM Josh: Gerald: "I've look but I can't--What is going on now?" 8:23:51 PM Josh: The kenku caws and shoots back up. 8:23:59 PM Quill: There were VAMPIRES, Gerald. 8:24:07 PM Caleb: vampires somehow got in. 8:24:39 PM Josh: Gerald: "...oh dear, my brother over there must've let them in. I asked him to get the door before this whole Max business started." 8:25:03 PM Quill: Max said he was running from the vampires when he walked into the Hellmouth. 8:25:24 PM Rune: Bother. 8:25:33 PM Rune: Max, are you all right? 8:25:42 PM Rune: Rune prestis up the vampire dust. 8:25:45 PM Josh: You see Max and Creed come up from the basement. 8:25:54 PM Josh: Max: "Yeah. I'm fine." 8:26:04 PM Quill: Quill will check the piles of vampire dust before they get dusted up. 8:26:26 PM Josh: Only one is dust. The other seems to be merely unconscious. 8:26:35 PM Rune: ... thank goodness. 8:26:38 PM Josh: You may roll investigation on the one pile, though. 8:27:27 PM Nilani: Nilani goes over to tend to the unconscious drowpire. "I'm going to need to figure out a way to muzzle this degenerate, but if all goes well, we might be able to learn something from him." 8:27:36 PM Josh: Gerald: "Well, I am glad Mr. Max is well." 8:28:13 PM Rune: Rune sneezes a few times. 8:28:18 PM Caleb: Or he could attack us again, I say the safest option is kill him. 8:28:41 PM Rune: I'm glad your brother is as well. ... maybe we should get them nametags? Or ... different titles? 8:29:19 PM Josh: Gerald: "...um...we could try naming them, I guess. My kind do not usually require names." 8:30:07 PM Quill: Blindfold him, too. 8:30:31 PM Caleb: Caleb will go and get Kai from the basement. 8:30:37 PM Nilani: He can't attack anyone if he's restrained. If it makes you feel better, I will supervise him. I will wear the halo, in case he tries to bite me. You all saw what happened last time one tried that. 8:30:39 PM Rune: Maybe we could find out what kind of names they'd like. 8:30:52 PM Josh: Kai is at the doorway. He seems to be having trouble. 8:30:57 PM Quill: I’m mostly thinking of the hypno-eyes. 8:31:09 PM Rune: And if we're going to have vampires all the time it's going to be a terrible nuisance. 8:31:22 PM Nilani: Oh, that's an excellent suggestion. 8:32:02 PM Quill: Quill holds up a silver pin. “So the vampire pile had this on him. Does the other guy?” 8:32:16 PM Nilani: I'd suggest we get the jail consecrated, but it might not agree with our guests. 8:32:21 PM Nilani: Nilani checks. 8:32:32 PM Josh: Roll investigation, Anna 8:32:47 PM Caleb: Caleb will try and see what is wrong with Kai. 8:33:08 PM Rune: Rune makes a face. 8:33:13 PM Rune: Holy always makes my skin itch. 8:33:15 PM Josh: Kai just has trouble getting through it. He is not used to squeezing through like that. 8:33:21 PM Josh: You manage to guide him out. 8:33:26 PM Nilani: 20 8:33:48 PM Josh: Anna, you find the ball the gas came from, about 4 gold pieces and a pin like Quill found. 8:34:26 PM Nilani: Perhaps the twins will like to take a look at this... Yeah, he has a pin. 8:34:45 PM Quill: ((Can I tell if the pin is magical in some way?)) 8:34:59 PM Josh: ((Do you have detect magic?)) 8:35:05 PM Quill: ((No.)) 8:35:09 PM Josh: ((Then no)) 8:35:53 PM Quill: Hey, Taeral, you ever see anything like this? 8:35:57 PM Quill: Quill goes over to Rune. 8:36:03 PM Josh: Taeral looks it over. 8:36:16 PM Josh: ((He rolled a natural 1)) 8:36:29 PM Josh: Taeral: "...I mean...it's a pin." 8:36:39 PM Josh: Taeral: "I have seen pins." 8:36:42 PM Quill: ((404 Taeral not found)) 8:37:07 PM Josh: ((Rune, if you're not locked up, you may attempt a DM if you wish)) 8:37:38 PM Quill: Quill heals up a little. 8:37:45 PM Rune: I wonder what they do. 8:38:03 PM Josh: Ok. 8:38:31 PM Josh: Do you guys restrain the unconscious vampire? 8:38:56 PM Nilani: Nilani does. 8:39:34 PM Josh: Ok. How do you do so, specifically? 8:40:32 PM Josh: Ok, while you do this, Rune detects magic on the pin. 8:40:45 PM Quill: Wait. Can’t vampires turn to mist? There are lots of stories where they waft in through windows. 8:40:54 PM Quill: Usually before the sex scene. 8:41:09 PM Nilani: Oh, righ- what? 8:41:52 PM Rune: Rune wrinkles her nose. 8:41:53 PM Quill: In the stories. There’s always a heavy theme of seduction. 8:41:58 PM Rune: Why would you want to have sex with a vampire? 8:42:06 PM Quill: Quill shrugs. 8:42:16 PM Rune: Abjuration on these pins. 8:42:41 PM Caleb: My vote is just to kill the vampire it isn't worth the risk of it escaping. 8:42:59 PM Quill: Abjuration. Maybe to protect them from the sun? 8:43:01 PM Rune: I'm sure it would be cold and unpleasant. 8:43:43 PM Rune: And the orb is conjuration. 8:43:56 PM Rune: I don't think we should kill anybody. Maybe we should ask him some questions first. 8:43:59 PM Nilani: Interesting. 8:44:05 PM Rune: And then we could bring him to the witch hunters, isn't that the proper procedure? 8:44:25 PM Quill: Yeah, I suppose. 8:45:20 PM Josh: As you guys tie up the vampire, you notice he's not coming to. 8:45:33 PM Josh: Bits of his skin are starting to flake off. 8:45:44 PM Nilani: I roll Medicine to see what's wrong? 8:45:47 PM Josh: Sure. 8:45:52 PM Quill: Quill sticks the pin back into him, out of curiosity. 8:46:03 PM Josh: ...nothing happens. 8:46:15 PM Quill: Well, I got nothing. 8:48:05 PM Rune: Taeral? Do you know anything about vampires? 8:48:13 PM Nilani: Well, he's dying from his wounds. I doubt a Cure spell would help, as he is undead. 8:48:44 PM Josh: Taeral: "Um...well...if I had to guess...I'd say there's one way to heal up his wounds. With a little...blood." 8:49:00 PM Quill: Not it. 8:49:19 PM Nilani: I don't have blood. Coolant, maybe. 8:49:33 PM Quill: Quill pulls the pin out and holds onto it. 8:49:39 PM Caleb: We are not giving a vampire blood. 8:50:37 PM Josh: Taeral: "...it is hard to argue that point." 8:51:02 PM Quill: He definitely came into our home to kill us. 8:52:03 PM Rune: Well, wake him up and ask him anything you want to know before he dies, then. 8:52:12 PM Caleb: So we either let him die slow or kill him quick, I refuse to play part to feeding a vampire again. 8:52:53 PM Rune: ... again? 8:53:19 PM Josh: The vampire stirs. 8:53:31 PM Josh: Vampire: "uh...whuh...huh..." 8:53:44 PM Quill: He got bitten the last we fought these guys. 8:53:44 PM Rune: I suppose he could have some of my blood if it's necessary. I don't like killing people. 8:54:06 PM Quill: Hey, you. Why’d you try to kill us? 8:54:15 PM Nilani: Don't move or you lose the arm. 8:54:34 PM Josh: Vampire: "...why should I tell you anything? I shall die soon, anyway." 8:54:53 PM Josh: Vampire: "I shall become one with my mistress." 8:55:40 PM Nilani: Is it some sort of mind-hive type deal, or do you just get consumed and erased? 8:56:27 PM Nilani: I'm betting it's the second one. I haven't seen many mind-hives in this age. 8:56:32 PM Josh: Vampire: "I am accepted. My strength becomes hers. My memories, hers." 8:57:47 PM Quill: Well, thats creepy. But you’re not going anywhere yet. If you don’t tell us what we need to know, we’re gonna stick you with some blood so you stick around here, with us. 8:57:48 PM Rune: Well, you can have some of my blood if it would stop you from dying. 8:57:54 PM Nilani: Ah. Some sort of hokey collective, then. You do realize that she likely has millions just like you, and that you will be as nothing. A grain of sand in a vast desert. 8:58:41 PM Caleb: No blood giving, and if that statement is true then we should kill him to prevent her from gaining more information on us. 8:59:24 PM Josh: Vampire laughs. "I know of her power, celestial. And you are already doomed, orc. She knows you. She knows who you are. And she will have her revenge." 8:59:51 PM Quill: Huh. You know what? 8:59:58 PM Quill: I think she sent you here to die. 9:00:06 PM Quill: ((I would like to roll Persuasion or Deception.)) 9:00:14 PM Josh: Vampire's face changes. "She wouldn't." 9:00:23 PM Josh: Roll whichever one you think Quill is doing. 9:00:36 PM Josh: If he believes it, it's persuasion. 9:00:37 PM Quill: That thingy she sent you with left us very unkilled. 9:01:01 PM Nilani: That might be true. Your orb of probable death left us palpably not dead. 9:01:10 PM Quill: ((20)) 9:01:15 PM Josh: Vampire: "Well...maybe it just wasn't working properly." 9:01:23 PM Quill: ((He doesn’t know what’s up, he’s just trying to make him think this.)) 9:01:41 PM Quill: So your all knowing mistress made a MISTAKE. 9:01:44 PM Quill: Is what you’re saying. 9:01:45 PM Josh: Vampire: "Chemistry is...*cough*...as much an art as a science." 9:01:58 PM Nilani: Ehm. No. 9:02:00 PM Rune: It's a bit of a silly orb. I suppose it will look nice on the mantelpiece. 9:02:01 PM Quill: She was wrong wrong wrong. 9:02:03 PM Josh: Vampire: "NO! ...maybe her servant did...maybe..." 9:02:10 PM Quill: And she didn’t know? 9:02:20 PM Quill: Face it,t he only thing that makes sense is that she sent you to die. 9:02:23 PM Josh: Who is closest to the vampire right now? 9:02:34 PM Nilani: Nilani probably is. 9:02:51 PM Josh: Quill, how far are you from him? 9:03:41 PM Quill: I’m keeping a good distance away, I’m not terribly physical. Five, ten feet.)) 9:04:06 PM Josh: Ok, He grabs hold of Anna. Does a 25 hit, Anna? 9:04:15 PM Nilani: yep 9:04:29 PM Josh: Make a grapple check (athletics or acrobatics) 9:04:39 PM Rune: I don't even know if she cares one way or another. 9:04:50 PM Nilani: pthbbt. 9:04:51 PM Quill: Clearly she doesn’t. 9:05:06 PM Josh: He reaches out and claws you for 10 damage. He then pulls you into a grapple. 9:05:24 PM Josh: He uses you to lift himself up. And he begins dragging Anna towards the door. 9:05:53 PM Nilani: I use a bonus action to shift into a spider and slip away? 9:06:06 PM Caleb: Caleb is going to get in his way and try to attack him. 9:06:20 PM Josh: A small spider? You may, but you will need to try the grapple again. 9:06:30 PM Rune: Hey, stop that. 9:06:35 PM Josh: With the spider stats. 9:07:03 PM Josh: So, it would be a d20 + 2 9:07:40 PM Nilani: still won't be able to use a little spider to hold himself up, though, which is good. 9:08:22 PM Josh: You shrink down. He tries to cup you, but isn't fast enough and you slip from his grasp. 9:08:24 PM Nilani: enough, I am better at grappling as a spider. 9:08:34 PM Josh: He is left standing there with no hostage. 9:08:40 PM Nilani: Nilani attempts to hide in his ear. 9:09:06 PM Josh: Roll another d20 + 2. 9:09:19 PM Nilani: it 9:09:20 PM Josh: Yeah, no. You move for it and he shakes you off. 9:09:37 PM Caleb: Caleb goes for an attack. 9:09:42 PM Nilani: well. 9:09:50 PM Josh: Roll it. 9:10:02 PM Quill: So, what’s it going to be? Do you answer our questions, or do we obliterate you and you go to join your mistress who hates you? 9:10:13 PM Josh: Hank swings and misses. 9:10:26 PM Josh: But he hits him on the back swing, taking his head off. 9:10:30 PM Josh: POOF! ASH! 9:10:37 PM Quill: Well, that answers that one. 9:10:41 PM Nilani: Nilani is a robit again. 9:10:52 PM Rune: Bother. 9:10:56 PM Rune: No chance of getting any answers now. 9:11:29 PM Nilani: Well, that was a wasted opportunity, although I suppose he may have been more trouble than he was worth. 9:11:45 PM Caleb: That is how I vote we deal with vampires from now on. 9:12:23 PM Caleb: And he did not seem inclined to give answers anyway. 9:12:53 PM Josh: Gerald: "Well, this has been a day. Would any of you mind if I went to bed? It is quite late." 9:13:18 PM Nilani: He was doubting. He may have broken, has we pushed a little further. 9:13:39 PM Nilani: But let's not bother with that. 9:13:40 PM Quill: Yeah, go ahead, Gerald. 9:14:00 PM Josh: Gerald: "Excellent. And I believe I shall escort Mister Maxwell to bed as well." 9:14:22 PM Quill: You’re the best. 9:14:24 PM Josh: Max yawns. "But I'm not yawn tired." 9:14:34 PM Josh: Gerald pulls Max aside and guides him upstairs. 9:15:20 PM Rune: Lie better next time, Max! 9:15:23 PM Rune: Goodnight. 9:15:59 PM Josh: Tiprus, at this point, flies in from outside, carrying a bag of food. 9:16:15 PM Nilani: Nilani waves. 9:16:32 PM Rune: Tiprus! Hello. 9:16:36 PM Nilani: Nilani begins prestidigitating up the ash. 9:16:59 PM Josh: Tiprus, seeing the rest of you, holds the bag up and points. "Belza". She rubs her tummy. 9:17:11 PM Rune: Oh, she must be hungry. 9:17:14 PM Quill: Quill nods. 9:17:19 PM Nilani: Ah. Makes sense. 9:17:24 PM Rune: That's going to keep happening. 9:17:51 PM Rune: Don't be surprised if she starts eating some very strange things. 9:18:15 PM Nilani: I hope it all turns out relatively alright. 9:18:15 PM Rune: She says Tiprus was grumpy when she left, so she'd better get her the food. 9:18:21 PM Rune: I'm sure it will. 9:18:31 PM Josh: Tiprus runs off to their room. 9:19:18 PM Quill: We need to make this place vampire proof. 9:19:49 PM Nilani: I might be able to get some garlic plants. 9:20:12 PM Josh: Taeral: "We should get a moat. I hear they have problems with running water." 9:21:07 PM Nilani: If we convince the dragon to come out of the sewers, we could have an acid moat. Would it still work with running acid? 9:21:21 PM Josh: Taeral: "I...don't know." 9:21:36 PM Quill: That just seems dangerous. 9:21:38 PM Rune: ... I'm afraid of acid. 9:21:55 PM Nilani: We also might have to keep it in motion for it to count as "running." 9:22:01 PM Caleb: I think the vampire problem is more immediate then whenever you convince the dragon to leave the undercity. 9:22:07 PM Nilani: Oh? No acid moat, then. 9:22:10 PM Quill: And I’m just about tapped out of spells. I’m going to bed. We’ve been to the Shadowfell today. That’s tiring. 9:22:25 PM Rune: Bed does sound like a good idea. 9:23:05 PM Caleb: I feel like we should talk to Eva as soon as possible. 9:23:20 PM Quill: Why? 9:23:46 PM Quill: They’re Vistani. We won’t find her, we just wait until they pop up again. 9:24:15 PM Caleb: Fine. 9:24:34 PM Rune: Is that how it works? 9:24:46 PM Quill: I mean, we can go to the Undercity tomorrow if you want, but I’m pretty sure they won’t be there. 9:25:08 PM Caleb: Caleb is going to sit down in the sitting area with Kai and start working on the wood. 9:25:33 PM Nilani: Feh. With this vampire business, it might not be as safe to go out to my gardens, for awhile. 9:25:59 PM Caleb: I still say we should go to the undercity to look for them, even if they aren't there. 9:26:08 PM Quill: Fine, tomorrow. 9:26:34 PM Nilani: See you all tomorrow, then. 9:26:58 PM Nilani: Nilani heads off. will wear her halo while resting, again 9:26:59 PM Rune: We can bring another steak to the dragon, too. 9:27:18 PM Quill: Quill goes to bed. 9:27:44 PM Rune: Rune goes with Quill again! 9:28:40 PM Caleb: Caleb will stay in main area with Kai working on the wood. 9:29:24 PM Josh: Ok. While you guys sleep, we need to take a short break. 9:29:27 PM Josh: Dog walking. 9:29:33 PM Josh: be back soon. 9:29:44 PM Quill: ((Cool beans.)) 9:29:59 PM Nilani: Have fun with your domesticated wolf. 9:34:20 PM Josh: ((I am back because I have no bags.)) 9:34:39 PM Josh: ((Apparently, leaving dog bags in the basket is too complicated for my house)) 9:41:36 PM Josh: Ok, I am about to proceed to tomorrow morning. 9:41:40 PM Josh: Everyone ready? 9:42:12 PM Quill: ((Sure.)) 9:42:19 PM Nilani: [ ^_^ ] 9:42:22 PM Josh: Ok. 9:43:58 PM Josh: As each of you awakens at your own pace, you find Kai and Hank in the main hall. He is surrounded by recently widdled wooden stakes. 9:44:14 PM Rune: ((Whittled. Widdled means peed.)) 9:44:29 PM Josh: ((Do not question his process :P )) 9:44:31 PM Quill: It is super bright this morning. I might be turning into a vampire. 9:44:42 PM Quill: Just so you guys know. 9:44:47 PM Rune: ((Oh god that sounds so painful.)) 9:45:04 PM Rune: Rune eyes Quill. 9:45:10 PM Rune: You don't look like a vampire at all. 9:46:22 PM Quill: Yeah, well. Maybe I’m just tired. Even though I don’t sleep. 9:46:50 PM Quill: Does anyone else notice it’s super bright? 9:46:52 PM Rune: Do you feel any urges to bite people? 9:46:57 PM Quill: No more than usual. 9:47:07 PM Josh: Gerald comes out with a tray of coffee. 9:47:14 PM Josh: There are also waffles. 9:48:09 PM Nilani: Nilani appears, again covered in plant matter 9:49:04 PM Caleb: Caleb will wake up and start collecting the wooden stakes. 9:49:49 PM Nilani: some reason I read that as "snakes" until just now. 9:50:21 PM Caleb: Ok i cant touch this stake, are we in the inbetween again Quill? 9:50:36 PM Quill: .... 9:50:54 PM Quill: Quill looks around, and tries to determine this! He reaches for a cup of coffee. 9:50:58 PM Rune: ... what? 9:51:12 PM Rune: Rune sips her tea. 9:51:13 PM Nilani: Apparently I can smell, now. That's definitely new. 9:51:27 PM Josh: Quill grabs the cup. 9:51:58 PM Quill: Where did you get that wood? 9:52:05 PM Quill: ... that sounds so wrong. 9:52:06 PM Caleb: Where are you? 9:52:21 PM Quill: Right here, Hank. 9:52:35 PM Rune: Oh, I'd miss smelling things terribly if I couldn't. Thank goodness you can now. 9:52:50 PM Rune: ... we did take it to the underworld, maybe it changed? 9:52:58 PM Caleb: Not you Quill, you don't hear him? 9:53:10 PM Nilani: Also everything looks a bit darker. My eyes might need replacing. 9:53:14 PM Quill: No, who? 9:53:15 PM Caleb: Caleb looks around 9:53:17 PM Nilani: Hear who? 9:53:32 PM Quill: Everything is brighter to, Anna. Did you hold onto that pin? 9:53:39 PM Rune: Or just cleaning. 9:53:49 PM Josh: As you get up and start looking around, Hank, you bump into the table. 9:54:07 PM Josh: It lurches a bit, spilling a bit of coffee, but is otherwise fine. 9:54:42 PM Nilani: don't think I did, but if I didn't put it down, then I suppose I still have it. 9:54:58 PM Josh: ((You still have it)) 9:54:58 PM Caleb: And yes I did think he got you out of my brain, he said he did. 9:55:00 PM Rune: Rune prestis up the coffee. 9:55:14 PM Quill: Hank? 9:55:33 PM Caleb: Yes Quill? 9:55:46 PM Quill: Who are you talking to? 9:56:07 PM Quill: ...as if I needed to ask. 9:56:31 PM Caleb: Aparently a voice in my head. Its ok it seems to be gone. 9:56:44 PM Rune: Was it the Marquis or a new one? 9:56:47 PM Caleb: Caleb goes to pick up the stakes again. 9:56:56 PM Josh: You lift them. 9:57:04 PM Nilani: Do you guys hear that, outside? 9:57:16 PM Quill: Quill listens. 9:57:20 PM Nilani: Nilani walks towards the door. 9:57:22 PM Caleb: It was the Marquis. 9:57:30 PM Caleb: Caleb follows 9:57:37 PM Nilani: Sounds like some sort of rally-type commotion. 9:57:52 PM Rune: Oh. What did he say? 9:58:10 PM Rune: Rune does too. 9:58:23 PM Quill: Quill does as well. 9:58:47 PM Nilani: Oh, just great. 9:58:50 PM Caleb: nothing really, just some nonsense about still being around. 9:59:22 PM Nilani: Nilani draws her scimitar and rushes towards the door. 9:59:35 PM Nilani: Not agai- what? 9:59:42 PM Quill: Quill goes to the door. 9:59:44 PM Rune: ... me follows her. 9:59:48 PM Nilani: Nilani stops mid-rush and turns around. 9:59:48 PM Rune: Rune does, rather. 9:59:59 PM Nilani: Can't you hear it? 10:00:01 PM Quill: No. 10:00:05 PM Quill: Wait. 10:00:07 PM Josh: ((I thought Rune went caveman for a moment. Lol )) 10:00:19 PM Quill: The gas. 10:00:23 PM Nilani: There's swords clashing, and yelling, and... 10:00:25 PM Quill: We might be poisoned. 10:00:29 PM Quill: Hallucinating. 10:00:37 PM Josh: There's a banging on the door. 10:00:42 PM Rune: Oh. I'm not. 10:00:43 PM Quill: Or not. 10:00:52 PM Quill: Quill goes to the door. 10:01:26 PM Josh: Who opens it? 10:01:59 PM Quill: Quill will! That has worked out so far. 10:02:23 PM Josh: Quill opens the door. There's a hunched over little old man. Cane in one hand. Tin cup. In the other. 10:02:55 PM Josh: Old Man: "Hello there. Would you please give to the sick and the infirm? So we may afford a new place for us to stay?" 10:03:20 PM Josh: Old Man: "Or, maybe spare some bread for an old beggar, who has travelled all morning?? 10:03:31 PM Rune: From where? 10:03:55 PM Josh: Old Man: "All over. Collecting money for the poor orphans." 10:04:08 PM Quill: ((Critical Insight. I drink his brain.)) 10:04:53 PM Quill: Hmph. 10:05:07 PM Quill: That is a shitty beard. 10:05:19 PM Rune: Oh, he's not real? ... that's too bad. 10:05:25 PM Quill: Oh, he’s real. 10:05:38 PM Nilani: Nilani stands back a bit, not trusting her perceptions. 10:05:40 PM Rune: Just not really a poor person? 10:05:50 PM Quill: But your makeup person doesn’t know what they’re doing. 10:06:07 PM Quill: It’s Mr. Nightbad. 10:06:21 PM Josh: The old man sighs and straightens up. He speaks with a youthful voice, the voice of Darksbane. "I am my make-up person. Just a little out of practice I guess." 10:06:38 PM Rune: Maybe I should slap him again. 10:06:46 PM Rune: This time you ought to come in for tea. 10:06:55 PM Josh: He removes his beard and headpiece. "I think I will, thank you." 10:07:28 PM Rune: Then I won't slap you. One doesn't hit guests. 10:07:44 PM Rune: Rune opens the door wider and then goes to pour him a cup of tea. 10:07:52 PM Josh: Darksbane: "See, our relationship is improving, already." He steps inside. 10:08:14 PM Nilani: Nilani is still somewhat on-edge, but she sheaths the scimitar. 10:08:23 PM Quill: Fair warning, some of us MIGHT be hallucinating. So, you know. 10:08:36 PM Quill: Watch out for that. 10:09:01 PM Rune: I'm not. 10:09:12 PM Rune: I wasn't exposed to the green vampire-gas. 10:09:48 PM Caleb: I am fine now , I think it was just leftover from dreams or something. 10:10:03 PM Quill: Also, yesterday was extremely stressful and tiring. So our bullshit limit cap is pretty low. 10:10:08 PM Josh: Darksbane: "...well...thanks for the warning." 10:11:05 PM Rune: Rune hands him a cup of tea and a scone. 10:11:24 PM Nilani: I shouldn't be affected, though. Not with this suit. It's supposed to keep leprosy at bay. Admittedly, it's focused inward, rather than outward. 10:12:11 PM Quill: But we live in a world of magical nonsense, Anna. 10:12:24 PM Josh: Darksbane: "So, I wanted to swing by and congratulate you guys. You didn't send these pale drow out completely, but you did hit them hard." 10:12:34 PM Josh: Darksbane: "And, as such, my business is doing much better." 10:13:04 PM Rune: I still think you ought to get out of krrf. 10:13:12 PM Rune: If you haven't already started divesting those assets. 10:14:06 PM Josh: Darksbane: "Noted. I also wanted to pay my end now, while I still could. As, sadly, my information has changed since we made the deal." 10:14:39 PM Quill: Also, the pale drow are vampires. Just, fair warning. 10:14:44 PM Caleb: You don't know where they are anymore do you? 10:14:56 PM Josh: Darksbane turns to Hank. "Not, exactly, no." 10:15:10 PM Quill: And they HATE us now. So, you’re fucking welcome for that, too. 10:15:21 PM Rune: It's not his fault. 10:15:21 PM Josh: Darksbane: "I know they are no longer in the city, but that they haven't exactly left town yet, either." 10:15:33 PM Rune: And we did save children. 10:15:39 PM Josh: Darksbane: "These 'cloak' whatevers you're after." 10:16:09 PM Josh: Darksbane: "So, they are somewhere within dozens upon dozens of miles of desert land to the south of here." 10:16:29 PM Rune: That doesn't really narrow it down, but that's good to know. 10:16:43 PM Caleb: Well thanks for the specifics. 10:17:21 PM Nilani: I'm not sure what I expected, given the circumstances. 10:17:21 PM Josh: Darksbane: "To make up for my failings in this area I will provide as much protection as I can from your vampire problem." 10:17:49 PM Josh: Darksbane: "I do know of some threshold scrolls that could be of use to you." 10:17:55 PM Quill: That would be appreciated. 10:18:13 PM Josh: Darksbane: "And at my price of 5 gold a piece, you're practically walking off with them." 10:18:16 PM Josh: He sips his tea. 10:18:49 PM Rune: I think you can afford to give them to us. 10:19:27 PM Josh: Darksbane sighs. "Well, I might. Would you consider one other tiny favor for that?" 10:19:31 PM Quill: What do they do? 10:19:52 PM Rune: And what "tiny" favor? 10:20:18 PM Josh: Darksbane: "You place three of them, one on each edge, of your doorway, and it will block any one thing you set it to from getting in." 10:20:35 PM Josh: Darksbane: "So, if you whisper 'vampire' into each one...boom, vampire-proof house." 10:21:22 PM Josh: Darksbane: "Now, the favor. I hear you guys got some special invites from Mr. Gold Scales for prime seating at the parade." 10:21:40 PM Josh: Darksbane: "Way I hear, there's a viewing booth, champagne, lovely set-up." 10:21:56 PM Rune: We don't know what he's after, do you? 10:22:17 PM Caleb: First of all how do you know that, and secondly why do you care? 10:22:17 PM Quill: Yeah. He’s definitely up to something, just not sure what. 10:22:32 PM Josh: Darksbane: "Not a clue. But I'd love to be there to find out. Maybe one of you could use a plus one?" 10:23:15 PM Josh: Darksbane turns to Hank. "I know and care about a lot of things in this city. And it's well-being is very important to me." 10:24:00 PM Rune: Well, Quill and Hank are the handsome ones, and Creed is the pretty one. Well, Anna is too when she's all shined up. 10:24:11 PM Quill: Huh. I think we can arrange that, honestly. 10:24:40 PM Rune: Organized crime does better when there's a nice predictable organized place for it. 10:25:09 PM Josh: Darksbane: "Exactly. And any of you are free to be my date, if you want. An honor, I'm sure." 10:25:30 PM Josh: Darksbane: "Just give me a head's up. I need to know which disguise to wear." 10:26:00 PM Quill: No beards. Unless you know what you’re doing, it always looks fake. 10:26:25 PM Josh: Darksbane: "Trust me. Practical beards are an issue, but I have non-practical means of disguise." 10:26:41 PM Josh: Darksbane: "As you may recall from our little time at the county hold-up." 10:26:46 PM Rune: Be handsome. 10:26:49 PM Rune: It can't hurt. 10:27:10 PM Quill: We’re all extremely good looking. You’ll need to fit in. 10:27:24 PM Nilani: Heh. 10:27:36 PM Josh: Darksbane holds his hands out in a presenter-y fashion. "I always am, dears." 10:28:04 PM Rune: I don't think "old beggar man" is handsome. Although I suppose some people would disagree. 10:28:42 PM Quill: Anyway, yeah. We can arrange this. You got those scrolls on you? 10:29:03 PM Josh: Darksbane: "No. But my men will have it set-up within the hour." 10:29:24 PM Rune: Thank you. 10:29:31 PM Josh: Darksbane does a little bow. 10:30:05 PM Josh: Darksbane: "I'll have my tux pressed. I'm thinking maybe elf, this time. I haven't done elf in a while." 10:30:18 PM Rune: You should try being Drow. 10:30:26 PM Quill: Quill looks stricken. 10:30:37 PM Quill: I would find that incredibly offensive. 10:30:47 PM Josh: Darksbane: "...noted. No drow." 10:31:18 PM Rune: Oh? Why? 10:31:31 PM Josh: Darksbane: "...your friend just said he'd find it offensive." 10:31:40 PM Rune: No, I mean why would he find it offensive? 10:31:47 PM Josh: Darksbane: "Oh." 10:31:57 PM Rune: I just think black is nicer than that odd, sickly-pink color. 10:32:03 PM Rune: I always think humans are sick. 10:32:23 PM Josh: Darksbane: "I happen to be more mahoganey colored, thank you very much." 10:32:33 PM Quill: Just reminds me of the plays the elves would put on back in Enora, where you’d have a High Elf playing a drow with horrible makeup. 10:32:38 PM Josh: Darksbane: "I'm not from Slaussraq or Cindar." 10:33:10 PM Josh: Taeral: "Yes. Not our...proudest tradition, I will admit." 10:33:18 PM Rune: What were the plays about? 10:33:54 PM Josh: Taeral: "It was...they weren't really about anything. It was...let's not talk about it." 10:34:14 PM Rune: Why? I want to know. 10:34:54 PM Quill: Quill winces and covers his eyes. “Okay, something’s definitely happening. It’s getting really bright. 10:35:12 PM Josh: Darksbane has left by now, incidentally. 10:35:15 PM Rune: Here, I'll make you a blindfold. 10:35:32 PM Rune: Rune folds up a clean handkerchief. 10:35:52 PM Quill: And to be completely honest Rune, I was mostly just threatened by the idea of there being ANOTHER Drow. 10:36:00 PM Quill: In our group. 10:36:22 PM Quill: I’m the handsome drow. We don’t need another. 10:36:22 PM Rune: Oh. Well, not everybody is as lucky as you, you know. Some of us are stripey monsters. 10:36:33 PM Rune: Well, I'm sure he could be a girl. 10:36:40 PM Quill: What? You look great. 10:37:46 PM Quill: Still super bright. 10:38:01 PM Josh: Taeral: "Yes. You're probably the prettiest one here, Rune. No offense, Anna." 10:38:05 PM Quill: And I’m assuming no one else hears Lyv right now. 10:38:20 PM Rune: Rune puts the blindfold on Quill. 10:38:23 PM Rune: No, not at all. 10:38:31 PM Quill: I hear you Lyv. I need you to tell me honestly if you’re a hallucination. 10:38:48 PM Caleb: Nope no disembodied voices currently. 10:38:57 PM Nilani: I doubt a hallucination is going to answer honestly. 10:39:23 PM Quill: Quill would like to roll Insight on the possible hallucination! 10:39:40 PM Josh: Sure. 10:39:46 PM Nilani: Then again, it'd probably turn into one of those "That's just what a blank would say!" moments. 10:40:10 PM Rune: Yes. I don't think it's a fruitful line of inquiry. 10:40:23 PM Quill: I mean, yeah, I hear you. 10:40:38 PM Caleb: Caleb will throw an empty mug over quills head. 10:40:58 PM Quill: Quill is blindfolded. 10:40:58 PM Josh: Roll an attack. Ranged. No prof. 10:41:19 PM Nilani: Also, you must be hallucinating extremely badly if- GAH! 10:41:34 PM Rune: Rune squeaks as the mug goes past her face. 10:41:35 PM Nilani: Nilani reacts to the chucked thing. 10:41:52 PM Josh: The mug flies over Quill's head. 10:42:38 PM Quill: Okay? Glad you’re okay, if you’re not an illusion or a vision. 10:42:43 PM Rune: What are you doing, Hank?! 10:43:12 PM Caleb: He caught the mug don't you see? He is right behind Quill. 10:43:31 PM Quill: Hey, did you know that the Marquis is the son of Lolth? 10:43:32 PM Rune: What are you... ugh, we need to depoison you, or dispel you both, or something. 10:44:02 PM Nilani: Ghh. 10:44:11 PM Nilani: Nilani looks to her side. 10:44:16 PM Quill: I agree, this is pretty obnoxious. 10:44:33 PM Quill: Though this will be super funny for you in hindsight, Rune. 10:44:41 PM Rune: How so? 10:44:42 PM Caleb: It didn't hit the ground. This isn't a hallucination. 10:44:56 PM Caleb: Caleb will walk over to behind Quill. 10:45:23 PM Nilani: Nilani darts in a direction, drawing her scimirar once more. "Guys, look alive. Someone just stabbed me!" 10:45:36 PM Rune: .... no one stabbed you, Anna. 10:45:43 PM Rune: Rune sighs. 10:45:49 PM Rune: Now I know how the designated sober friend feels. 10:45:50 PM Nilani: I FELT it. 10:45:57 PM Quill: I mean, I hope it’s you, Lyv, I really do. But we got poisoned by vampires yesterday so everything’s a bit weird. 10:46:04 PM Caleb: Probably the Marquis somehow he said he did something to Quill as well. 10:46:15 PM Rune: It's still not real. 10:46:37 PM Nilani: Nilani swipes at something before her face, yelling angrily in Celestial. 10:46:46 PM Caleb: Caleb will grab the mug from him. 10:46:52 PM Quill: Quill takes the blindfold off to see what he can see. 10:47:21 PM Rune: Gerald! I need you! 10:47:38 PM Josh: Gerald runs out. 10:47:47 PM Josh: Gerald: "What is--What are they doing?" 10:47:49 PM Quill: Uh huh. Right. What could possibly be there that you need? 10:48:28 PM Rune: They were all exposed to that gas last night so they're all acting crazy. 10:48:29 PM Nilani: Nilani is freaking out. She will occasionally slip in a phrase of common, including "They're here!" "Run! I'll take care of them!" "Not again!" etc. 10:48:43 PM Rune: Anna thinks someone stabbed her. Hank is throwing things at the Marquis, who isn't here. 10:48:45 PM Caleb: So why are you here, trying to make a deal or just messing with us? 10:48:53 PM Quill: Okay. It’s all gone. I think I’m okay. 10:48:55 PM Rune: And Quill is talking to a hallucination of Lyv. 10:49:03 PM Quill: And the light’s gone, too. 10:49:19 PM Quill: Quill looks to Anna. 10:49:59 PM Nilani: Nilani turns to her right, sword arm outstretched. "I'll not let you invade this plane. I beat you back last millennia, and I'll do so again, no matter my deteriorated state." 10:50:19 PM Caleb: Caleb walks out of the room. 10:50:28 PM Rune: Wait, Hank! Come back! Hank! 10:50:32 PM Quill: Hey, Rune. Follow Hank, I’ll make sure Anna is okay. 10:50:35 PM Quill: I think I’m okay now. 10:50:42 PM Quill: I can see again. 10:51:11 PM Rune: Good. 10:51:24 PM Nilani: Nilani blocks Rune from reaching Hank. "You stay away from him, cinderling." 10:51:25 PM Rune: Rune chases Hank. 10:51:36 PM Rune: Rune stops! 10:51:38 PM Quill: Okay. That’s inconvenient. 10:51:41 PM Quill: Hold on. 10:51:45 PM Rune: ... what's a cinderling? 10:51:47 PM Quill: Quill is going to cast a Hypnotic Pattern. 10:52:54 PM Quill: ((Wis save, DC 15. )) 10:53:48 PM Josh: It doesn't take, sadly. 10:54:16 PM Nilani: I don't care if you know what I'm trying to tell you, you're one of the Fiend King's underlings! 10:54:26 PM Quill: Quill tries again! 10:54:41 PM Quill: ((I have 2 3rd slots.)) 10:54:54 PM Josh: ((and you're blowing them both right here)) 10:55:01 PM Quill: ((Yep.)) 10:55:46 PM Rune: Rune blushes blue. 10:55:57 PM Rune: I'm not, though. 10:56:00 PM Nilani: Where is the commander of your division? I need to take down any and all full demons before they cause too much trouble! 10:56:14 PM Quill: ((Another Wis save?)) 10:56:32 PM Josh: Kai, who was in the main hall, poofs away. 10:56:36 PM Quill: ((Bah. Anna, you are my enemy now.)) 10:56:48 PM Quill: Quill steps between Anna and Rune. 10:56:51 PM Nilani: Darn it, you had to attack the stat I'm proficient in. 10:56:51 PM Rune: .... I'm not part of a division. 10:56:58 PM Nilani: LIES! 10:57:08 PM Quill: ((I’m a bard here, it’s all I got.)) 10:57:22 PM Josh: Gerald tries to restrain Anna. 10:57:35 PM Nilani: Just what I'd expect from- HEY! 10:57:44 PM Quill: Rune, get after Hank. 10:58:53 PM Rune: Rune runs after Hank. 10:59:22 PM Josh: Hank returns, bumping into Rune. 10:59:24 PM Caleb: Caleb runs in sword drawn. 10:59:56 PM Rune: Augh! Hank! 11:00:04 PM Rune: Put your sword down, you're hallucinating! Please! 11:00:41 PM Caleb: Hanks not here right now. 11:00:49 PM Caleb: Caleb will attack Rune 11:01:08 PM Nilani: Nilani struggles to break free from Gerald's grasp, yelling angrily and looking at Quill. " You! You're the reason this is all happening! Make no mistake, once I free myself I will STRIKE YOU DOWN! " 11:01:11 PM Josh: ...I think we're gonna stop there. 11:01:21 PM Josh: I would like Creed here for the big group battle. 11:01:45 PM Josh: And this seems a good cliffhanger. 11:01:46 PM Quill: ((Awwww.)) 11:02:20 PM Nilani: It's nice to be able to ham it up like this every once-in-awhile. 11:03:01 PM Josh: ...actually...you know what, show of hands, who wants the encounter right now? 11:03:14 PM Quill: ((I doooooo)) 11:03:27 PM Caleb: ((Sure )) 11:03:33 PM Nilani: arm-waving 11:03:40 PM Josh: Ok, let's do this. 11:03:53 PM Rune: ((I do too!)) 11:04:01 PM Rune: ((Sorry, got distracted, but I'm here. :) )) 11:04:51 PM Josh: Everyone...rolll initiative. 11:05:09 PM Quill: ((I put myself between Anna and Rune earlier.)) 11:06:36 PM Josh: Hank, you go first. 11:06:40 PM Josh: Roll an attack on Rune. 11:07:06 PM Quill: Quill uses Cutting Words. 11:07:19 PM Josh: Does an 11 hit, rune? 11:07:27 PM Rune: ((I dunno! My AC is 11.)) 11:07:35 PM Josh: Then, yeah, it does. 11:07:51 PM Josh: Unless that's where Quill wants to cutting words it. 11:08:09 PM Josh: Fortunately, that's enough. 11:08:10 PM Quill: ((Cutting words. I rolled a 1, but thats enough?)) 11:08:27 PM Rune: ((I dunno what that does.)) 11:08:28 PM Josh: What do you say to cut Hank? 11:08:38 PM Quill: HEY. 11:08:39 PM Josh: ((He takes one off of Hank's attack roll so it misses you. 11:08:48 PM Rune: ((Oh, nice!)) 11:09:09 PM Quill: ((Yeah, I can shout at someone and use one of my Bardic dice to help someone miss.)) 11:09:20 PM Josh: Hank's first swing is too fast and shocking for either of you, and you get hit for seven points of damage. He raises to swing again, but Quill distracts him and he misses the swing. 11:09:22 PM Rune: Hank! What are you doing? It's me, Rune! 11:09:40 PM Josh: Quill. 11:10:00 PM Caleb: As a bonus action I cast Sanctuary on myself. 11:10:05 PM Josh: Ok. 11:10:07 PM Quill: ((Is it a whole action to roll Insight and get a feeling where Anna’s head is at?)) 11:10:19 PM Josh: No, I'll say that's a free action. 11:10:36 PM Quill: ((Eh, 13.)) 11:12:17 PM Quill: Quill is going to use Dissonant Whispers on Hank. He needs to roll a Will Save vs DC 15. 11:12:31 PM Josh: Ok, Hank. Roll that. 11:12:44 PM Josh: Oh, wait. 11:12:52 PM Josh: What's the effect of this spell if it works? 11:12:55 PM Caleb: (( Is that a harmful spell?)) 11:13:34 PM Quill: ((If the save is failed, he takes damage and has to immediately use his reaction to move away from me.)) 11:13:48 PM Josh: Then yeah, Quill, you need to make a WIS saving throw first. 11:13:56 PM Josh: Hank cast Sanctuary on himself. 11:14:03 PM Quill: ((I don’t know what that does. 11:14:32 PM Quill: ((Okay, I read it.)) 11:14:36 PM Josh: Ok. 11:14:50 PM Quill: ((Nerp. Okay, then I’ll use it on Anna.)) 11:15:43 PM Josh: Ok. Anna, roll a WIS saving throw. 11:15:49 PM Quill: ((Since I have to choose someone else to target.)) 11:16:04 PM Nilani: 15 11:16:06 PM Quill: ((DC is 15, so.)) 11:16:17 PM Josh: ((Yeah, that passes, then)) 11:17:10 PM Quill: Quill is gonna give Rune a d8 Inspiration die with his Bonus action, and that’s all I got. “Rune! This is bad.” 11:17:27 PM Rune: This is very bad but there's nothing we can do but call for help or wait it out. 11:17:45 PM Josh: Ok. Rune you have a d8 you can add to any attack, save or check. 11:17:53 PM Josh: Anna. 11:19:09 PM Josh: First, make an athletics or acrobatics check. 11:19:30 PM Nilani: Nilani attempts to free herself from Gerald's grasp. "If I can take you down, the war will be far from over, but it'll be a start. I'm not enthusiastic about my chances, but I have to try, anyway." 11:19:59 PM Josh: No, Gerald, miraculously, holds the grapple. 11:20:17 PM Nilani: I MUST SUCCEED! THIS IS WHAT I WAS BUILT FOR! 11:20:30 PM Josh: This kenku, half your size, with tiny arms, somehow holds you in place. 11:20:38 PM Nilani: Nilani struggles angrily. 11:20:54 PM Josh: Rune. 11:20:54 PM Quill: ((Gerald is the best. He has surpassed the previous Gerald in my affection.)) 11:22:03 PM Josh: ...Rune. 11:22:11 PM Rune: Rune tries webbing Hank. 11:22:56 PM Josh: Ok. 11:23:37 PM Josh: Hank is successfully caught in a web. 11:23:42 PM Josh: Would you like to run? 11:24:05 PM Nilani: is great, especially since the Marquis is/was a spider. 11:24:05 PM Josh: Actually, wait, Hank, make a DEX save. 11:24:39 PM Josh: Nope, Hank is restrained. You may run and he cannot attack you until he breaks free. 11:25:11 PM Rune: Rune tries withdrawing but doesn't run. 11:25:18 PM Rune: Hank. Hank it's me, Rune, I'm your friend! 11:25:26 PM Josh: Roll persuasion. 11:27:27 PM Caleb: The foolish creature made another deal, and by the time he's back you will all be long gone. 11:27:49 PM Quill: ... I think Hank might have some issues. 11:28:16 PM Josh: Gerald, for his turn, will hold onto Anna and start creaming. "HELP! HELP!" 11:28:27 PM Quill: Gerald, no! 11:28:33 PM Rune: Marquis, is that you? I meant to apologize to you. 11:28:49 PM Quill: Do not call Belza and Tiprus out here! 11:28:53 PM Nilani: "RRRRRRRRRGH!!!" 11:29:52 PM Josh: Too late. You see the Erinyes come through the door and see what is happening. 11:30:03 PM Josh: Hank, before you begin your turn. Make a WIS save. 11:30:21 PM Caleb: Apologies are meaningless now. With your deaths my plans will move forward again. 11:30:50 PM Caleb: (( 16 )) 11:31:53 PM Rune: You're still a horrible person, but not for the reasons I thought. 11:31:55 PM Josh: You may use an action to break free of the webs. 11:33:02 PM Caleb: Caleb will appearing to struggle with himself , halfheartedly try to break out of the webs. 11:33:38 PM Josh: Snap, you break free. 11:33:46 PM Josh: You have a movement and a bonus, if you wish. 11:34:55 PM Caleb: Move over to Rune and end my turn. 11:35:08 PM Josh: Quill. 11:36:17 PM Quill: Quill looks over to Anna. “Anna. You’re not yourself right now. You have to believe me. You’re hallucinating. What you’re seeing is not real. Listen to me.” 11:36:35 PM Josh: Roll persuasion. 11:36:48 PM Caleb: I am the Marquis and you are not there , your son isn't here. 11:36:55 PM Quill: ((25.)) 11:37:26 PM Rune: Whose son? 11:37:45 PM Josh: Hanquis is now looking off and talking to empty space. 11:37:55 PM Josh: Anything else for this turn, Quill? 11:38:10 PM Quill: ((Did I seem to make an impression on Anna?)) 11:38:20 PM Josh: Anna, you wanna answer that? 11:38:49 PM Creed: (( I'm back, alarms were set to silent for some reason)) 11:38:59 PM Josh: ((Wow, you have bad timing)) 11:39:28 PM Creed: (( I really do )) 11:39:52 PM Rune: ((Or really GOOD timing.)) 11:40:37 PM Nilani: Nilani balks, looking quite troubled. "What? No. It's an illusion! A TRICK! Is it? Lilia made me a soldier, not a tactician, why am I always the one that has to deal with all this cheaty bullshit?!" 11:41:50 PM Josh: So, Creed, roll initiative. 11:41:56 PM Quill: Quill makes a face. “Okay, tell you what. I’ll make this super simple for you. Just do what I say, I’m your superior officer.” ((Suggestion, DC 15, Anna.)) 11:42:08 PM Quill: ((EVERYTHING I CAN DO TARGETS WILL. >_< )) 11:42:30 PM Rune: ((Bards, man.)) 11:42:36 PM Rune: ((Literally their whole thing.)) 11:42:42 PM Quill: ((Yep!)) 11:42:53 PM Josh: ((Well...thanks for showing up, Creed.)) 11:42:57 PM Quill: ((Usually it’s okay when I’m not trying to hypnotize a druid.)) 11:43:21 PM Josh: ((Ok, Anna breaks completely and...yes...he is your SO)) 11:43:28 PM Creed: (( can I have a brief description of the scene before me? )) 11:43:33 PM Nilani: 1, FRIENDS! 11:43:51 PM Josh: You walk out to see Anna being grappled by Gerald as she moves to assault Quill. 11:44:00 PM Josh: Hank is covered in webbing and attacking Rune. 11:44:11 PM Josh: And Belza and Tiprus seem to have just showed up. 11:44:25 PM Josh: You have woken up, like, five minutes ago. 11:44:33 PM Creed: Can I say something to Belza and Tiprus? 11:44:38 PM Josh: Sure. 11:44:40 PM Creed: ((Literally just woke up 5 mins ago too)) 11:44:58 PM Creed: "Go get some buckets of water." 11:45:01 PM Quill: ((Queue that Community ‘everything is on fire’ clip.)) 11:45:11 PM Josh: ((Indeed)) 11:45:23 PM Josh: Ok, Anna. It's your turn. 11:45:40 PM Josh: You're still in the Fiend Wars, but now, Quill is your Superior Officer. 11:46:36 PM Josh: ...what do you wanna do? 11:46:41 PM Nilani: ...Oh. I see. Disguising yourself as the Fiend King. A rather bold maneuver, sir, but luckily I have not seen that blasted snake in the vicinity, so you should be unchallenged. 11:46:55 PM Quill: Quill points at Hank. “I need you to restrain that man without harming him.” 11:48:51 PM Nilani: Nilani nods and moves to engage Hank. "That may be a bit difficult. Those fiends did something to my wings, so I can't do a flying tackle." 11:49:43 PM Josh: ((That was the best natural 1 ever)) 11:50:56 PM Josh: Roll an attack on Hank, to see if you can grapple him. 11:50:56 PM Rune: ((Very opportune!)) 11:51:10 PM Josh: Assuming that is what you are doing. 11:51:28 PM Nilani: works. 11:51:48 PM Josh: Actually, wait, no. 11:52:03 PM Josh: No, yes...I can't remember how grapple works. 11:52:10 PM Josh: And that's, like, all I've done, all game 11:52:20 PM Quill: ((The Grapple Rules are always the bane of the game.)) 11:52:34 PM Creed: (( No matter the rule set, grappling is a bane )) 11:53:08 PM Nilani: in friggin' Tavern Tales. 11:53:15 PM Josh: I am wrong. 11:53:24 PM Josh: Anna, roll athletics, Hank, roll athletics. 11:53:52 PM Nilani: pthbbt 11:53:52 PM Creed: (( that crit )) 11:53:54 PM Josh: Yeah, no, Hank throws you off like it's nothing. 11:54:10 PM Quill: ((Well. At least she’s not trying to kill me anymore. Still a net gain.)) 11:54:22 PM Josh: You can attempt a bonus action or end your turn. 11:54:59 PM Nilani: I stand up as a bonus action, or does that require a movement? 11:55:15 PM Josh: You are not prone, you just got flung off. 11:55:29 PM Josh: He shoved you back, basically. 11:55:44 PM Creed: (( be right back )) 11:55:46 PM Nilani: turn. I don't think I can do anything else. 11:55:52 PM Josh: Rune. 11:56:10 PM Rune: Rune tries to web Hank again. 11:56:18 PM Josh: Ok, Hank, roll DEX. 11:56:51 PM Josh: Rune traps Hank, again. 11:57:11 PM Josh: Hanquis, as a spider, you are starting to feel insulted. 11:58:23 PM Josh: Anything else? 11:59:07 PM Creed: (( I'm back )) 11:59:42 PM Josh: Taeral: "Rune...I think I know what this is. Serpent's Cloud. It's said to cause vivid hallucinations that drive the subject towards violence." 11:59:59 PM Rune: I don't know what we can do about it! 12:00:12 AM Josh: Taeral: "We need water, lots of water." 12:00:46 AM Josh: Taeral: "I mean LOTS of water." 12:00:59 AM Rune: We are not flooding the front entryway, Taeral. 12:01:12 AM Josh: ...you're not in a kitchen. You're in the main hall. 12:01:23 AM Josh: Doesn't matter. 12:01:58 AM Caleb: No hallucinations here just your inevitable demise, the webs are not yours to use. 12:02:15 AM Josh: Tiprus, remembering Creed's last order, flies in from the kitchen with two buckets of water. 12:02:29 AM Josh: Hank, roll insight. 12:03:27 AM Josh: You hear a voice bouncing around the walls. It's William's voice. "Oh, really, Marquis? Is this the best you can do?" 12:03:52 AM Josh: All of you hear this voice. 12:04:00 AM Quill: You guys all hear that, right? 12:04:03 AM Rune: That better be really William. 12:04:04 AM Rune: Yes. 12:04:17 AM Josh: Anyone may roll insight here, if they wish. 12:04:33 AM Quill: ((22)) 12:04:49 AM Creed: (( 10 )) 12:04:53 AM Nilani: What was that? Careful, sir. There might be fliers about. 12:05:05 AM Nilani: Well, fliers that aren't me. 12:05:36 AM Josh: Belza has come back with more water and seems very confused by everything. 12:05:54 AM Josh: Creed. You may act, if you wish. 12:05:55 AM Quill: Taeral, what do we do with this water? 12:05:58 AM Caleb: Who knows what I can do, whether or not its my best, it is effective so far. 12:06:46 AM Josh: Taeral: "Cover them with it." 12:07:02 AM Quill: Dump it on Hank. Anna’s okay for the moment. 12:07:11 AM Quill: At least not threatening. 12:07:30 AM Creed: "If Anna's gone back to Slay all Fiends mode, I'd prefer her to be hit with it too." 12:07:48 AM Quill: I got her enspelled. She’s okay for now. 12:08:04 AM Quill: Hank is the one who thinks he’s the guy who hates us all. 12:08:18 AM Creed: Creed looks disapprovingly upon the scene and casts hideous laughter on Hank 12:08:42 AM Creed: (( wisdom saving throw )) 12:08:57 AM Josh: William: "A guy who can't even kill some of my lesser soldiers. What a weak foe you are, Marquis." 12:09:27 AM Caleb: ((Sanctuary is still up if that counts as a harmful spell)) 12:10:03 AM Josh: ...does it deal damage? 12:10:11 AM Creed: Nope 12:10:27 AM Nilani: Sir? are those two with you? 12:10:29 AM Creed: Just makes you laugh at everything and fall prone if you fail. 12:10:42 AM Nilani: Nilani seems to be quite troubled. 12:10:48 AM Nilani: More disguises? 12:10:50 AM Quill: They are. They’re also in disguise. At ease. 12:11:29 AM Josh: Hank does not fall over laughing, but he chuckles a bit. 12:11:38 AM Nilani: Nilani salutes and takes a somewhat relaxed but still rather stiff pose. 12:12:20 AM Creed: Creed goes over to belza and takes the bucket of water (bonus action) before dashing over to Hank and splashing it on him. 12:12:25 AM Caleb: And yet with a simple move I have them turning on each other like the animals they are. 12:12:31 AM Josh: You can't. 12:12:40 AM Creed: (( oh )) 12:12:51 AM Josh: You used an action to cast the spell. The bucket will count as an attack, you need at least a bonus to do that. 12:13:04 AM Josh: You can get over to him with the water, though. 12:13:08 AM Josh: For your next turn. 12:13:19 AM Creed: (( I haven't used any bonus actions yet )) 12:13:27 AM Josh: You do it to dash. 12:13:30 AM Creed: (( ah )) 12:13:35 AM Creed: (( That's fine then )) 12:14:02 AM Josh: Do you wanna get in the web beside him, or wait outside the web with the water? 12:14:13 AM Creed: (( Wait outside )) 12:14:16 AM Josh: Ok. 12:14:34 AM Josh: And now, Hank, what do you do? 12:14:45 AM Josh: You are restrained by webs, and set by foes on all sides. 12:15:01 AM Nilani: Nilani mumbles "A damn sight too realistic for my tastes, but the brass does what the brass wants." 12:15:21 AM Josh: ((I like military Anna)) 12:17:27 AM Caleb: Caleb will stay in the webs and channel divinity sacred weapon. "How easy it is for you all to turn on each other." 12:17:51 AM Caleb: (( end turn , Sanctuary is still up )) 12:17:56 AM Josh: Ok. 12:18:00 AM Josh: Quill. 12:18:20 AM Josh: Quill, roll a WIS save. 12:18:35 AM Rune: We haven't turned on each other, daftie. 12:18:42 AM Quill: Quill conjures up an Unseen Servant and has it grab a bucket of water with orders to splash it at Hank. 12:19:21 AM Josh: The unseen servant attempts to yank a bucket from Belza. She grips it tighter. 12:19:42 AM Josh: Quill, roll a spell check against Belza. 12:19:57 AM Quill: ((Which is what?)) 12:20:01 AM Creed: (( Creed took the bucket from Belza )) 12:20:06 AM Creed: (( Tiprus still has hers )) 12:20:29 AM Quill: ((Is that just my Charisma + d20?)) 12:20:38 AM Quill: ((Or does my Prof bonus get added in?)) 12:20:46 AM Josh: It's Charisma + Prof + d20 12:21:00 AM Quill: ((Bleh, 11.)) 12:21:18 AM Josh: It's ok, Belza rolled a nat 1. 12:21:34 AM Josh: The unseen servant yanks it away and moves for Hank, but cannot get there this turn. 12:21:37 AM Creed: (( Creed has the bucket that Belza had, unless she brought two )) 12:21:43 AM Quill: ((k, cool.)) 12:21:50 AM Nilani: spoopy ghooost 12:22:01 AM Josh: Quill, roll a wis save. 12:22:18 AM Quill: ((8, that bodes well.)) 12:23:49 AM Josh: Anna. 12:24:00 AM Josh: Your last orders were to restrain him. 12:24:07 AM Quill: Quill turns super pale and drops to his knees. 12:24:31 AM Josh: But he is restrained. 12:24:35 AM Josh: What do you do? 12:25:34 AM Nilani: Nilani attempts to take his weapon from him, so he cannot cut his bonds. Also, he seems to be doing some sort of "cheaty bullshit" with it. 12:25:54 AM Josh: Ok. I will say this is another grapple check. 12:26:02 AM Josh: Anna, Hank, try it. 12:26:17 AM Nilani: 19 12:26:32 AM Caleb: (( 11)) 12:26:44 AM Nilani: Kindly stop that. 12:26:46 AM Josh: Ok, now, do it once more. 12:26:55 AM Josh: The first was to grab it, now to yank it out. 12:26:59 AM Josh: As that is harder. 12:27:13 AM Nilani: again. 12:27:16 AM Josh: Hank. 12:27:35 AM Josh: Yeah, you wrench it from his grasp. 12:27:52 AM Nilani: Nilani tosses it off in a direction. 12:27:57 AM Josh: Ok. 12:28:09 AM Josh: Rune. 12:28:18 AM Josh: Do you wish to try anything? 12:28:41 AM Nilani: Sir, are you in need of healing? know I can't do anything else on this turn. 12:29:16 AM Quill: Quill does not respond. 12:29:45 AM Josh: Ok, I will come back to Rune. 12:29:53 AM Quill: ((She might have gone afk.)) 12:30:11 AM Josh: ((It's possible)) 12:30:25 AM Josh: ((I will come back to her if/when she gets back)) 12:30:34 AM Josh: Tiprus will fling the water. 12:30:58 AM Josh: Hank, what is your AC with no armor? 12:31:21 AM Caleb: 10 12:31:28 AM Josh: You are splashed with water. 12:32:44 AM Rune: Quill! Are you all right? 12:32:59 AM Rune: ((No, I'm still here, it's just taking that long.)) 12:33:10 AM Josh: ((Wow...that's...sorry)) 12:33:32 AM Caleb: So now you think water will stop me. Your only option is kill or be killed. 12:33:52 AM Josh: Taeral: "That was step one. Rune...FREEZE THE WATER!" 12:34:49 AM Rune: Rune plinks a ray of frost at it. 12:35:13 AM Rune: ((I'll move back to the other room.)) 12:35:29 AM Josh: The ray hits the water, which freezes up. 12:35:40 AM Josh: As it does, Hank, you feel colder than you ever have before. 12:35:51 AM Josh: You start to cough, ferociously. 12:36:01 AM Josh: Green clouds start coming out of your mouth. 12:36:13 AM Josh: And then...why are you in web? 12:37:04 AM Caleb: What's going on? Why am I in a freezing web? 12:37:30 AM Rune: Hank! 12:37:50 AM Rune: The Marquis either borrowed your body or you thought you were him. I don't know which. 12:38:03 AM Quill: ...help. 12:38:15 AM Quill: Quill kinda falls over. 12:38:18 AM Nilani: Sir! 12:38:21 AM Rune: Rune runs over to Quill. 12:38:43 AM Josh: Taeral: "There was no Marquis." 12:38:46 AM Caleb: Ok , what's wrong with Quill? 12:38:52 AM Josh: Taeral: "And there still isn't." 12:39:05 AM Josh: Taeral: "We need to do the same to Quill, quick!" 12:39:22 AM Nilani: Nilani will go over to see if she can figure out what's wrong with him, and/or dispense healing when her turn rolls around. 12:39:22 AM Rune: You thought you were him. 12:39:39 AM Rune: Bring me some water! 12:39:54 AM Creed: Creed will try to splash both Anna and Quill with the same bucket 12:40:03 AM Caleb: I would but I am kind of stuck. 12:40:21 AM Josh: Roll a Dex attack, Creed. 12:40:36 AM Rune: Rune releases the webbing. 12:40:55 AM Creed: (( 19 )) 12:40:58 AM Nilani: WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS STILL HOLY IN THIS WORLD DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, UNDEAD FILTH?! 12:41:05 AM Josh: Yeah. With no armor bonus, they are both wet. 12:41:18 AM Creed: Creed with her bonus action will kick Anna in the back leg 12:41:30 AM Josh: Taeral: "...Rune...hit Anna...hit Anna now, please." 12:42:01 AM Caleb: Caleb collapses to the ground as the webbing disappears. 12:42:09 AM Rune: Rune plinks Anna with ice. 12:42:18 AM Josh: Roll the attack. 12:43:50 AM Josh: You know what? Screw it. It's late. 12:44:03 AM Josh: The spell hits. Anna coughs up green clouds. The day is saved. 12:44:22 AM Josh: And you do the same for Quill. 12:44:26 AM Rune: Rune does! 12:44:39 AM Rune: Quill! Quill, are you all right? What happened? You're not going to hallucinate again, are you? 12:45:07 AM Josh: Quill, Anna, you both come back to your senses. 12:45:20 AM Quill: ...thanks. Brr. 12:45:25 AM Quill: That was pretty horrible. 12:45:49 AM Rune: Rune hugs him. 12:46:03 AM Nilani: ...I can't think of a situation that would make sense of my current condition. What happened while I was out? 12:46:09 AM Rune: Here. I think we're all going to need blankets. 12:46:13 AM Quill: Hallucinations. 12:46:45 AM Quill: Also I saw my aunt’s severed heads. So... I might need to throw up. I’ll warn you. 12:47:21 AM Rune: Rune steps away from him hastily. 12:47:32 AM Rune: I'll go and get the blankets. Hank, Anna, are you all right? 12:47:33 AM Nilani: That's a start, but I cannot connect the dots between our guest leaving and me standing here with ice in my joints. 12:47:46 AM Caleb: And I made a deal with the Marquis even if it was a hallucination. 12:47:53 AM Quill: You thought you were back in the Fiend War. 12:48:23 AM Nilani: Oh, lovely. 12:48:26 AM Caleb: Caleb will sit on the ground staring at a wall. 12:49:11 AM Rune: Rune brings Quill a blanket and Anna one too. 12:49:17 AM Rune: Rune drapes one around Hank. 12:49:24 AM Rune: Are you all right, Hank? 12:49:33 AM Josh: Gerald clears his voice. 12:49:51 AM Josh: Gerald: "Sorry. Throwing my voice always hurts my throat." 12:49:58 AM Quill: Thanks, Gerald. 12:50:13 AM Nilani: Did I tell anyone my title? It'd be just my luck if I get dismantled because our guests found out I'm the void-blessed Silver Seraph. 12:50:19 AM Nilani: ...drat. 12:50:29 AM Rune: Oh, that's beautiful. Like a superhero name. 12:50:41 AM Caleb: No not really Rune. 12:50:42 AM Quill: Not till just then. 12:50:51 AM Josh: Belza's eyes narrow. 12:50:55 AM Josh: Tiprus does not react. 12:51:09 AM Creed: Creed watches the party, eyelids still a little heavy from sleeping 12:51:29 AM Rune: Rune sits down by Hank and takes his hand. "It's all right, it's not your fault." 12:51:30 AM Nilani: Oh, this is just going to be a barrel of laughs. 12:51:49 AM Nilani: Did I hurt anyone? 12:52:03 AM Quill: No. YOu thought I was some kind of demon king, though. 12:52:19 AM Creed: "Well, you called me undead filth." 12:52:24 AM Caleb: I still even if hallucinating, made a deal with the Marquis of my own free choice. So yes it is my fault. 12:52:26 AM Nilani: Ah. 12:52:44 AM Caleb: Did I hurt anyone? 12:52:48 AM Quill: Huh. So I thought the message from L-Lyv earlier was a hallucination. 12:53:22 AM Quill: But... I think what I just SAW was the halluincation. So m-maybe the message was genuine. 12:53:26 AM Nilani: Odd, if I recall correctly, the Fiend King's deal was, unsurprisingly, fiends. How would undead get mixed in? 12:53:56 AM Quill: Hallucinations. You weren’t in yourright minds. 12:54:04 AM Quill: Your judgement was impaired, Hank. 12:54:07 AM Nilani: Fair enough. 12:54:22 AM Josh: Taeral: "I'm not sure looking for logic in these visions is the best idea. Or in your actions while under them." 12:54:29 AM Quill: Exactly. 12:54:34 AM Quill: Dream logic. 12:55:10 AM Nilani: I'm not terribly experienced with dreams. 12:55:11 AM Quill: Quill starts to presti his clothes dry. 12:55:16 AM Quill: Me neither. 12:55:19 AM Josh: Taeral: "The Serpent Cloud is a powerful intoxicant. Full of thousands of tiny spores that creep in and twist your mind around. It is...very dangerous." 12:55:24 AM Caleb: Yeah because the Marquis has never done anything to me in a dream before. 12:55:38 AM Quill: But if that’s what dreams are like, you guys can keep em. 12:55:59 AM Rune: Rune pours Quill a cup of tea and hands it to him. 12:55:59 AM Nilani: Good to know, Taeral. 12:56:07 AM Josh: There's a beeping coming from Quill's sack. 12:56:15 AM Rune: Rune starts prestidigitating Hank's clothes dry too. 12:56:17 AM Josh: ...backpack...Quill's backpack. 12:56:31 AM Quill: Ah, right. Oracle. That’ll confirm if the message was genuine. 12:56:39 AM Quill: Quill takes the magic lump out. 12:56:40 AM Nilani: Nilani starts prestidigitating herself dry. 12:57:00 AM Josh: The lump glows in your hand. 12:57:07 AM Quill: Oracle? You got a message? 12:57:23 AM Josh: Oracle: "Information: You have...ONE...new message." 12:57:29 AM Quill: Play it. 12:58:48 AM Josh: Oracle's projection turns into a vision of clouds and sky, with a bright, shiny sun in the background. Lyv's face is there. "Quill! Quill! I lost contact! Go to the Citadel! Go to Verenestra! Tell her we need--" 12:58:54 AM Josh: The message cuts out. 12:59:06 AM Josh: And...that's the end for tonight.